Sinner's Story
by jemetc
Summary: Another character from Cats tells her story and mentions others in the process. Can you guess which?


Sinner's Story  
  
I once knew happiness in my unpleasant past  
I once knew love when they still took me as I was  
I once felt belongingness; I knew where I belonged  
I once knew the place  
Where I could unashamedly sing my song  
I once had beauty and glamour from head to toe  
I once was respected; they had needn't bowed to show  
I once had dignity; I once had unmatchable pride  
I once had influence as a vehicle for life's ride  
All these things and many more my brazen heart had known  
All these disappeared when I suddenly became alone…  
  
All at once I was made to walk  
Unaccompanied through the streets  
I was forced to kneel and cut my pride  
And dance to different beats  
I was made to live with what I could have  
Forgetting honor and love  
I was made to do what I never would've done  
I was made to sell myself  
If only family and friends hadn't gone  
I would still have comfortably slept  
But it was my own fault too  
That I was miserably exposed  
To the cruel world and harshness of life  
I'd chosen to be my road  
All I wanted was a reckless life  
With no rules and none to keep them  
In the course forgetting what  
Are life's precious, priceless gems  
In a week I had made more company  
Than I could ever have had at home  
But unlike the way if I was still there  
Even with "friends" I was alone  
There was a difference with the friends I knew  
And the friends I continually met  
The friends back home, they stayed forever  
The others never lasted a breath  
Maybe of course except for one  
A man who once knew me…  
I had seen him before so I knew that it was he  
He was a quiet one who thought,  
Not played and joined the rest  
He was often the forgotten one  
Though it was obvious he was the best  
He was considered the lesser of his brother  
Though I always thought him better than the other  
He was a tall and attractive lad  
With an eye that'd drive you mad  
It seemed when I saw him he had run away  
And like me, his friend, had become a stray  
But when I spoke to him after a while  
I learned that he had been forced to remove his smile  
When I was yearning to get out of that place  
He too was wishing he could do it someday  
He was not happy with the way he was not wanted  
And figured if he left he would not be hunted  
Since it seemed to him, if I who was "loved" was quickly forgotten  
What would they care about him, who they noticed who knew when  
So he walked away to try his luck  
At the outside world without turning back  
He found he enjoyed it and would stay there forever  
Not wanting to return to his loathed enemy-his brother  
He was the only friend I knew  
Who told to me the things that were true  
So I trusted him with all my heart  
Even if in years we were so much apart  
But one day I learned he was purely evil  
He was almost a match for the most feared devil  
I didn't want to fall into any trap  
He secretly might have set for my sap  
So like before I left him without a trace  
Not knowing where to, not knowing which place  
I wandered around under the stars and the moon  
Wishing I would find a new home soon  
But with more doses of the world's harshness and cold  
I knew what was the message to me was being told  
I found the courage to return home disregarding shame  
And somehow, someway clear my dirt-smeared name  
Knowing already the lessons from what stupidity I've done  
Knowing pleasure and adventure are so easily gone  
I went back begging them for their mercy  
Reminding them that once I was part of their family  
But they shunned me and didn't want to hear me again  
They said I was no longer welcome in their righteous den  
Sadness and shock, grief and despair  
Were all too obvious in my distressed stare  
Still they rejected me, told me to go away  
Of course I couldn't-there was no place to stay  
All the happiness with them I had ever known  
Had all vanished into the night  
Only memories of the past were all that was left  
Memories and nothing else were remaining in the light  
Not knowing what to do, since they all seemed not to care  
I could not fight; I gave in to the power of despair  
But somewhere among their stone cold hearts  
Rising through their stubborn mob  
Was a young soul who understood my part  
A brilliant angel who believed I deserved a new start  
A new start to clean the sins of the past  
A new life where I could treasure what really lasts  
And encouraged by my savior's words  
I unleashed my soul and told them all  
In doing so, I was saved from the fall-  
The decay all roses encounter when they simply refuse to wither  
I humbled myself and regretted the past  
I did what all sinners must  
I asked forgiveness and they listened  
The moment they understood  
And so I was able to begin a new life  
With a promised to only live in good  
I left the pride, the beauty behind  
Knowing what should be in mind  
Happiness and joy do not depend on beauty  
Glamour and influence wither  
Only true love and a life of the righteous  
Are the only things that matter  
  
So now as I begin a new journey  
With all that I've learned embedded in me  
I hope to live better in this new life  
Once more living in the shine of the light  
No more coldness, only warmth  
An eternal summer after the storm  
No more hatred, no more cruelty  
Only love and endless mercy  
I raise my face to see the Everlasting  
And I see the life before me  
A life of happiness, a life of love  
A life clothed in His eternal glory  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
